


Not so far

by Logx3Wolf11



Category: Vast Error
Genre: Gen, pale caljec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logx3Wolf11/pseuds/Logx3Wolf11
Summary: Arcjec was invited by Calder to his birthday celebration but for first time in a while he actually went.
Relationships: arcjec voorat/Calder kerian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Not so far

Arcjec was tired, his legs were sore from sitting for hours on the bus, he had to take a walk all the way to the Kerian mansion too, all this trouble just for a little of courtesy to a long time no see nor talk friend. Is not like he had anything better to do and he had already ignored the invitation previous years, if he could put in words his reason to show would be "it just feels right" probably since he heard from Ellsee that Occeus and Calder aren't best friends anymore.  
So there he was in front of the giant ass metalic fences, he pressed the button for ringbell as he looked at the security cameras a little anxious, the fenced opened automatically and great he had to walk a shit ton more all the way the to the door.  
He finally, out of breath; sweaty and tired, made it to the main door where Calder received him, only figure of speech because Calder looked at him in disgust?  
"ugh Hey, nice to see you too" Arcjec still tried to recover energy while Calder rolled his eyes and walked inside , Arcjec just standed confused until Calder stoped walking without looking back to him and said "Get in" Arcjec surely wasn't happy with the rancid vibes from his 'friend'. Even so he followed him inside of the mansion, he didn't made all the way there to stay outside.  
They went to a big room with a long fancy table all prepared with lots of utensils that had a very expensive appearance, well they probably were very expensive. Calder pointed a seat "Sit" arcjec did it unenthusiastic and Calder left him waiting.  
Arcjec looked around while waiting, there were lots of framed pictures of Calder and marine stuff like boats, everything was so absurdly big and fancy, totally not what he was used to.  
Calder came back to the room with a plate on his hand, a piece of cake with a fork on it, he placed it in front of arcjec. Arcjec was gonna thank him for the cake but efore the words could came out of his mouth Calder quickly and firmly cutted him"You will eat the cake and leave".  
Arcjec got speechless for a few seconds then he felt his head full rage hitting the table with his hands "What?!" Arcjec tried to understand why Calder said that but he just gave him his back, while forcibly sneak the eye to try read his face.  
"Nobody actuay shows any year, why would you? you never did? nobody does" his words felt like a stab on the abdomen, a few drops of guilt going throw his throat didn't let him respond immediately, only able to opening and closing his mouth with no sound scaping from it. "Please, you don't have any obligation to pretend you care" Calder sounded like his voice was almost about to crack but he saved it, Arcjec got up and closed the distance a bit. "Fine...but at least take this"  
Arcjec pulled a small box with a ribbon on top from his pocket, Calder raised an eyebrow and accepted the small gift with one hand and opening it with the other. Inside there was a handkerchief with Calder's initials and a wrapped note that had stocked a picture of Calder, laivan and Arcjec together. For a brief moment Calder softened his expression then regains his cold gaze "If that's all you should leave before it gets too dark"  
He just pulled the wrong nerve of Arcjec, he jointed, grabbed Calder from the arm angry with some tears leaking shocking him. "What the fuck is into you? we are friends! why are you acting like that?!"  
Calder soured his expression "Then you can leave if you do not agreed with my actions" Arcjec let him go "Like everybody else did cuz you decided being an asswhole?!Well fine but since you hate me and the others so much why do you bother inviting even?!" Calder put a poker face and shuted frustrating him more "What's the point of putting all this effort if you make everyone leave? Do you want to be alone o not?!"  
Calder left Arcjec without response softly closing the door as leaving the room. Arcjec all still clenching his fists, he cleans the tears with his sleeve and let out a long sigh.  
He probably should just leave, let it be another of those things he didn't want to talk or think about ever again but a little feeling in his gut didn't let him. All the trouble Calder made for nothing?doesn't makes sense, fuck teens really don't make sense, he himself wasn't exception. It quite reminded of himself, how he tired to stay away from others, how toon him to realize how idiot he was being.  
He took a deep breath and looked for Calder's room, dang his place was huge, fortunately for him somehow he found the right room, Calder was pouring wine from a glass on the floor...what a waste. He got closer with hands on pockets "Hey..." Calder didn't looked back "I expected you would had leave already" he walked to in front of Calder who avoided look at his eyes "Then you would have the record of the worst expensiest party ever" He gave the warmest smile he could.  
"Come on, one game of whatever shit you're into and i'll leave" Calder put down the glass and hesited a moment before speaking "...golf"  
The boys went to a room that had a whole golf course, dammit rich people of course they have a whole golf course inside, Calder handed a golf club to Arcjec "Are the rules clear for you or you need me to refresh them?" Arcjec gulped "I...never played golf" Calder looked angry at his response but he explained the rules and basic as if he was reciting a book of golf, Arcjec couldn't go back now not matter how stupidly boring the rules of golf were.  
Calder did the first turn and hit the ball to the hole in one hit, arcjec positioned to hit but got interumped by Calder "What are you doing?" he got confused at the question "Um what you just did" Calder frowned "No, your posture is wrong and you're holding the club incorrectly" Calder accommodated Arcjec posture Wich was a little...too close for Arcjec's taste, Calder moved his arms to show him the way to swing then let go "Try it now" so he did and he almost hit the ball to the hole missing it for a few centimeters, he received a brief clap "Not bad for a beginner" He smiled at him but Calder rolled his eyes away "Or perhaps you just happened to be lucky to receive my guidance" Arcjec frowned "come on that was good" Calder scaped a short jiggle for a brief second.  
They played for around an hour until Arcjec got so tired he didn't care of the touch of not saying it. They took a break from golf "How the fuck aren't you tired?" Calder pulled a smug face "Unlike you I'm not new to this and it shows you don't excersice frequently" Arcjec got slightly pissed but not angry there was also a less cold tone in Calder's voice "Next time I definitely will beat your ass" Calder's eyes iluminated from Arcjec's words, like a spark of light, the kind he used to have all the time when they were younger. "You should be concious my time is very limited so-" arjcec interumped him before he could finish "add my new number then, cuz there definitely will be a next time" Calder looked away this time to hide the face he was making "We'll see" We'll see my ass, that's what arcjec tought he knew he was just playing cool but he let him be.  
"I have informed one of my drivers to take you home, I guess is proper to thank you for today's entertainment-" Arcjec gave him a hug Calder couldn't hug back from the shock but wasn't against it. He let him and before getting in the vehicle "See ya around Calder" waved him while the other was just standing arms crossed, oh well maybe next time he would get a wave back, he sat on the vehicle closing the door looking throw the window as he was getting farther.  
"...Untill next time" Calder said lowly to himself before going back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that good probably but was fun to write since I didn't wrote in a while  
Edit:I wrote this as an human au cuz I didn't feel like writing all the troll shit ass words but I think it ended kinda vague bout that so :1


End file.
